Arbiter of Time
, or the , is a character from Final Fantasy XIII-2. Originally a knight of Valhalla and the most powerful of the realm, he is tasked as the keeper of the Coliseum. As the Arbiter of Time, Valfodr handles the downloadable content fights in the Coliseum, and gives a background story to each enemy, and is furthermore a downloadable boss himself. He is voiced by Steven Jay Blum in the English version. Datalog Dishonest Mille-feuille Cuddly Chronicles Valhalla is a world where only the strongest survive. Those who are born weak must hone their strength and skills in battle against more powerful foes. Mog heard that one of the strongest monsters around was the Knight Valfodr, so he decided to issue a challenge. Valfodr was not the kind of monster to show mercy, even when battling the puniest of foes. Despite his total, crushing defeat, Mog was pleased with the outcome. Now, he thought, he was ready to serve the mighty. But instead, Valfodr rejected him, saying, 'I have no use for one so weak.' Still, he left Mog alive and without a scratch. Maybe Valfodr wasn't so bad, after all? Appearance and Personality Story When Mog was traveling through the Historia Crux he once stumbled upon Valfodr who defeated the moogle and left it alive even though the law of Valhalla states the "the weak serve the strong." When Serah Farron, Mog, and Noel Kreiss travel through time searching for the way to resolve the anomaly in the Sunleth Waterscape at 300 AF, they come across the Arbiter of Time inside the Coliseum, who demands them to leave his domain as it is not meant for living beings to dwell in until the end of time itself. When the Arbiter mentions that he is housing a time-shattering omen, Noel believes the omen to be an artefact and offers to take it off his hands, which Valfodr hands over but requests the travelers leave his domain. Soon after, the entity assumes the more human-like form of the Arbiter of Time whenever matches occur among those meant to fight in the Coliseum. When Serah and Noel later return upon learning of Snow Villiers being in the domain, Valfodr reveals his true form to deliver judgment for their arrogance. However, defeated in battle, the knight recognizes the two to be more superior fighters than himself as he allows them to enter and leave of their own free will. In Battle In his true form, Valfodr has the ability to use physical and magical attacks and can summon the hidden one of a kind monsters in the game; his summons vary depending on what level he's fought at (Leyak, Golden Chocobo, Cactuarama, and Chichu respectively). He can also drop the other one of a kind monsters as common/rare drops. He can be fought at different levels, first level 1, then later 15, 45, 70, and finally 99. The higher the level, the more challenging the battle. His recruit chance will vary depending on what level he is fought at, with a 100% recruit chance when fought at level 99. Valfodr is a Ravager when recruited into the party's Paradigm Pack and can learn abilities such as Felflame, Felspark, Felgust and Felfrost.http://andriasang.com/con0pa/ffxiii2_snow_valfodr_dlc/ Trivia *The Arbiter of Time shares his English voice actor, Steven Jay Blum, with Vincent Valentine from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and Ba'Gamnan from Final Fantasy XII. *Valfodr has the highest maximum HP in Final Fantasy XIII-2, totalling 15,500,000 in his level 99 fight. Gallery References Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Characters